Letters
by Jadeling
Summary: <html><head></head>Lila Archer decides to contact Dr. Spencer Reid; and he decides to respond back. Currently a one-shot.</html>


_Disclaimer: I don't own __**ANYTHING!**__ Criminal Minds is the property of CBS and ABC studios and is Jeff Davis's baby. I just like to play._

_Author's Notes: I really like Spencer, and it always makes me sad that the writers at __**Criminal Minds**__ seem to like to torture him a bit (His mother, Tobias, anthrax, Maeve, getting shot). I also like Lila with Reid; I think they'd be cute. However, I'm not convinced that this fic should be Reid/Lila; in fact, I'm not sure if this fic will be longer than this. If I get enough support for the couple it may morph into that, at the moment I think I'll just leave it at friendship._

* * *

><p>She kept staring at her phone.<p>

Lila picked it up, started to dial, then half way through it she'd snap her phone shut and push it further away from her. Then she'd pick up her script again and attempt to memorize her lines only for her to look at her phone.

Again.

The actress laughed at herself, if only the press could see her now. She spent hours in front of a camera every day, interacted with attractive males all the time, and she couldn't bring herself to call one guy.

_He's not just any guy. _ Lila thought to herself.

FBI Agent Dr. Spencer Reid was definitely not like anyone she had ever met before or would ever meet again. She smiled a little as she remembered the first night they met, at Parker's gallery. It wasn't very often she'd meet someone who 1) didn't know that she was an actress, 2) didn't care that she was an actress, and 3) wasn't trying to impress her because of what she could do for him. For about five minutes, she felt like her life was kind of normal; and for that alone she'd always feel grateful to him. _And_ that didn't even cover her feelings about how he saved her life.

This brought her back to the fact that she still couldn't finish dialing his number to just say "thank you." She sighed; even her therapist discouraged her from contacting Spencer so soon after her trauma caused by the stalking. The professional cited transference and the negative effects it may have on her recovery if she didn't consider her feelings carefully.

However, the longer she put off contacting Spencer the more awkward she felt about the whole situation, and she became more anxious and self-conscious about it as well.

_This is ridiculous. All I have to do is call him,_ she told herself. _ And then what, Lila? Where does the conversation go after you thank him? It should not be this hard to think of something to talk about with Spencer. I mean, we had conversations before at the gallery and the house._

As she thought about the situation, she slowly came to a realization. Why did she have to call him? There were other forms of communication, like e-mail or writing. A letter or a card would be perfect; it allowed her the ability to say what she wanted without worrying about awkward pauses/silences, or putting her foot in her mouth.

Grinning, Lila rose from her couch and walked to another room to get a pencil and paper. It did take her a little longer than first anticipated, and she ended up re-writing quite a few things, but over all she was extremely happy with the finished product. Lila quickly folded the letter into an enveloped, addressed it to Spencer at his work place since she only had his business card. Hopefully, his co-workers wouldn't give him too much trouble. Realizing she didn't have any stamps in the house, she drove to the nearest post office and personally handed the letter off to a member of the postal service.

_Well, no turning back now._

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Quantico, VA**

**FBI Headquarters**

Spencer sat down on his desk relieved to be back after the latest case the BAU just completed. While he was able to sleep on the jet, he looked forward to being able to sleep in his own bed for the first time in over a week. All he had to do was finish some paperwork related to the case and then he could leave.

Sitting down, h_e _started to sort through the mail that had piled up while he was away. He was going to move them from his desk, when he came across a small blue envelope addressed to him. The agent flipped the envelope over studying it a little before opening it. Even if he didn't have an eidetic memory, the young genius would have recognized that flowing scrawl anywhere.

_**Hello Spencer~**_

_**I hope you don't mind getting this letter at your work place, but I didn't have any other address for you. I also hope that your co-workers won't give you a hard time if they figure out that I wrote to you. I know I didn't make things easy for you when you were with me, and I'm sorry if I got you into any trouble. I'm also sorry if your colleagues gave you any trouble when that photo of you and me got published. Being a celebrity, I expect that type of notoriety, but you never signed up for any of that. However, I'm not writing to you just to apologize; I wanted to write to you to thank you for everything you did for me during and after the whole mess with Maggie. **_

_**Thank you, Spencer. You saved me, you saved my life. I don't know if I can ever really tell or even show you how grateful I am that you were there at that moment in my life.**_

_**I also wanted to write to you because even after everything that happened, I still would like to get to know you.**_

_**Now, I know you must be thinking that I'm suffering from transference and that this may become a bit unhealthy, but I would be lying if I said I wasn't interested to know more about the Spencer Reid I met at the gallery. So I have a bit of a proposition for you, Agent Reid; I'm not suggesting that we forget about the time at the house, but can we have a chance to continue the conversation we never got to finish the first time we met? **_

_**Or if you'd like we can start a new one.**_

_**For example, my stage name is Lila Archer. My name is actually Rose Delilah Archer; but Rose Archer was already registered at SAG, and to be honest, I never really liked either Rose or Delilah growing up. Since most of my friends already called me "Lila" it just made sense to register it at the guild.**_

_**As you know, I attended Juilliard; and I obtained my degree in Theatre Arts. I worked as a waitress during and after college in between acting gigs. I was in a production of **_**Pygmalion**_** as Eliza, when Michael 'found' me. He convinced me to move to LA and after many, many different failed auditions and minor bit parts, I landed my current role. **_

_**I went back to Parker's gallery about a week after everything. I wanted to apologize for all of the trouble, and do you know what he said to me? He thought it was kind of cool that he was considered a suspect. Crazy, right?**_

_**Speaking of Parker, I just remembered something he once told me when I was trying to memorize my lines. He told me he went to high school with someone who had a perfect memory and could read like "a gazillion" words a minute. Am I wrong in assuming he was talking about you?**_

_**On the other hand if the idea of us corresponding makes you feel really uncomfortable I do understand. No pressure, no judgments; and if you decide not to respond, I promise I won't pull you into a pool while you're still fully dressed. Assuming we ever meet again.**_

_**Though, I must confess, I'm really hoping you decide to write back.**_

_**Sincerely~**_

_**Rose "Lila" Archer**_

Spencer's first instinct was to go find Derek and ask for advice. Instead, he found himself folding the papers and placing them back into the envelope, only for him to take them back out again and re-read them. He set it down as considered his options. Before he realized what he was doing, he started to analyze her letter, studying the way she slanted her letters, the general tone of her words.

"Reid?" SSA Hotchner's voice caused Spencer quickly stop his activity and he turned to face the elder agent. "Reid, Gideon and I meant what we said when we told you guys to get some rest. This team has been through quite a bit in the last couple of weeks. You can finish up the paperwork tomorrow." He gently reminded the young man, before giving him a slight smirk. "Besides, you'll probably be able to finish your all of your reports before Morgan finishes one."

Spencer gave a little nod accepting the words of the senior agent. He started to gather his belongings and rose out of his chair, when a page from Lila's letter slipped through his fingers and fell to the floor. Both men reached down to pick up the paper; however, Aaron was quicker of the two. As he handed the page back to Spencer, his eyes caught Lila's name on it. "I wasn't aware the two of you kept in touch."

"We don't," the younger man quickly stated, clearly a little flustered. "I mean-, I just-, I haven't-," He stopped, collecting his thoughts before starting again. "We haven't kept in touch, but apparently she wanted to thank me for saving her life."

Aaron tilted his head sensing the agent wanted to say more. "Reid?"

"She wants to get to know me better." He admitted.

Aaron took a minute to look over the younger agent now leaning against his desk. "You're worried about this being transference, and that it may affect her overall recovery." He deduced as he moved closer to wall of Reid's cubical to lean against it as well.

Reid nodded. "How do I know?"

Aaron gave the agent another assessing look. He felt like the genius was looking to him for permission to write back to the young actress. Inwardly, Aaron sighed. Most of the time he forgot how young Spencer really was compared to the other agents on the team, but then an event like this would remind him how socially limited Spencer's upbringing was.

"I can't tell you what to do, but it has been over 6 weeks since we solved her case. I don't think transference is really in play here." Seeing his surprise, Aaron continued. "Not what you expected?"

"I didn't think you'd approve."

"Reid, what you do on your down time isn't any of my business unless it affects how you do your job or if it puts the team in danger. However, I sensing that you have another reason to be reluctant." He prompted.

Spence looked down at his hands before giving the agent a rueful glance. "Hotch, she's an attractive, popular actress who can be with anyone and-"

"And?"

"I'm a socially awkward 24 year old geek, who goes off on random tangents and rambles either I'm nervous or not."

Aaron gave the other man a quick nod. "That may be true, but I think you're missing the significance of the letter." Spencer appeared puzzled as the other explained himself. "She has your phone number; however, she chose to write to you instead. Now, it could be she decided to write because she figured out you'd feel most comfortable with written correspondence, but I suspect she doesn't know you well enough to pick up on that. Reid, she chose a medium which she could have ample time to think and edit herself; which tells me you're not the only one feeling some anxiety about this exchange."

"Why would she feel-"

"She's a classically trained actress, who's on a show were thousands objectify her looks and body, while you're a 24 year old genius, who has 3 PhD's, carries a badge, and a gun." The other deadpanned.

"I didn't think of that." Spencer muttered.

Aaron nodded. "This job can be very isolating." He started gently, "Not a lot of people can handle what we see day to day, but even we need a break from the all the darkness. Reaching out to others in our lives can be very beneficial, therapeutic even." He told the younger agent as he straightened up. "Go home, think it over, and get some rest. You'll know what to do after some sleep." Aaron informed the man as he walked back to his office. "'Night, Reid."

"Good night, Hotch," the agent responded before leaving the BAU office.

Spencer did think about the situation; he even decided to take Aaron's advice and delay making a choice until the next morning; but he kept vacillating between his choices. Two nights later, he finally decided to take the advice Lila once gave him.

"_Really, Spencer, you should live a little."_

He went to his desk by the window, and pulled out the stationary he usually reserved for his mother. He did scrap the first draft, but within the hour he was satisfied with what he had written. After sticking a stamp upon the envelop, he placed the letter on top of his keys along with the letter he wrote to his mother so he wouldn't forget to drop it in his mailbox before going to work the next day.

* * *

><p><strong>One Week Later<strong>

**Lila's Residence**

It was one of those rare Saturdays when Lila didn't have anything booked or planned. She almost didn't know what to do with herself, as she lounged about in her house debating on whether to watch a movie or to read a book.

She had decided on a book when her phone rang. Lila felt a little disappointed that the caller wasn't a certain FBI agent, but she pushed back the feeling as unrealistic. She was starting to believe that he wasn't going to contact her. Though the prospect saddened her; Lila understood and found she could respect his decision.

After finishing the call, she went out to her mailbox and started to sort through her mail. It was mostly bills and random filers, when she came across a cream colored envelope addressed to her. A wide grin spread over her face as she realized that Spencer had written back to her. The actress practically skipped back into her house so she could read it in private. Sitting on her couch, she glanced over the envelope and briefly noticed the return address was in DC.

_**Dear Lila,**_

_**I must say I was honestly, but pleasantly surprised to receive your letter.**_

_**I will also admit that I was a bit apprehensive to respond back to you; however, I decided to take some advice that someone once gave me and "live a little."**_

_**Thank you for your concern over the magazine photo, but I can assure you the teasing I got from my teammate is nothing compared to what I endured as a 12 year old graduating from a public high school in Vegas.**_

_**As to saving your life, I know that you wouldn't appreciate me telling you that I was just doing my job, so you're welcome. I'm happy that everything worked out in the end. Some of our cases don't end so well.**_

_**I am intrigued by your proposition Miss Archer, and I will accept your offer to start anew.**_

_**I'm Spencer Reid; I was born in Las Vegas. As I stated earlier, I graduated from high school when I was 12, and then attended CalTech to obtain my PhD in mathematics. I also have PhD's in chemistry and engineering. However, I doubt you're interested in hearing about that time of my life. Afterwards, I enrolled into the FBI Academy; and then I came to the Behavioral Analysis Unit upon graduating from the academy.**_

_**I'm actually not that surprised by Parker's reaction to being thought of as a suspect. He was kind of the same way in high school, but that's a story for another day. In response to your question, yes, I was that kid he was talking about, though I would like to point out that "a gazillion" isn't a real number. The last time anyone timed me I was reading close to 20,000 words a minute.**_

_**I hope you got as much enjoyment from reading this letter as I got from writing it. I have enclosed my current address below and await your next correspondence.**_

_**Sincerely-**_

_**Spencer Reid**_

Lila smiled again as she came the end of his letter. He wrote back, and from what she could tell, he was willing to continue to write to her.

"Spencer, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," she said to herself.

* * *

><p><em>Author's note: I have no idea how Hotchner managed to sneak himself in here, but somehow I think it works. Like I stated up top, this may just be a one-shot deal unless my muse Phoenix tosses out some more plot bunnies.<em>


End file.
